User blog:Cutiesunflower/Recommend Characters for BOTTH 10!
This is my first blog to recommend any characters in episode 10 for Battle of the Top Hats. Recommending will end when episode 10 starts getting developed. Rules *Everyone, including the creator, can recommend characters for the upcoming episodes on FANDOM, or on Discord. *You can recommend a Top Hat clone, a sport hat, a headband, or any kind of hat, but it has to be appropriate. *Do not request any hats that are not safe for work. *Do not request any hats that have profanity in their name, or else your comment will be deleted. *Do not request any that are not hat-related or anything that you don't wear on your head, as we only allow those kind of objects. *The max for recommending any hat for each recommender is 5, and it is the same for future episodes. If you recommend more than five recommended characters in one episode, then the other ones that you suggest after the limit will NOT be accepted until next episode. *Do not spam recommending characters. *Give the recommended character its name, gender, personality, and what limbs they have. A image is okay, but if it doesn't have a image, please know what color the character is. *Do not name any Top Hat clones any weird names like Green Green Green Top Hat, or Dark Blue Blue Top Hat, as it won't be accepted. However, names such as "Light Orange Top Hat", are accepted. *Older RCs from THC will be accepted to appear in BOTTH 10. *Prior to episode 10 (except Inverse Yellow Top Hat), no recommended characters should not appear in the episodes. If you break any of the rules above, you will receive a warning, or a ban from recommending, depending on how many times you broke the rules. Requests No Image *Banana Top Hat (Recommended by U4Again) *Bowband (Female, Arms and Legs, Recommended by InanimateFanGirl, aka TheCanadianGamer on Discord) *Ruby Top Hat (Female, Arms and Legs, Recommended by Grasserina) Gallery April Fools Top Hat New.png|'April Fools Top Hat' ♀ (Recommended by IWuvChocolate) Baseball_Cap-0.png|'Baseball Cap' ♂ (Recommended by Nemolee.exe) Beret.png|'Beret' ♂ (Recommended by IWuvChocolate) Boater Hat Pose 1.png|'Boater Hat' ♂ (Recommended by FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland) Bubble Top Hat.png|'Bubble Top Hat' ♀ (Recommended by BM44) Chartreuse Yellow Top Hat Pose.png|'Chartreuse Yellow Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Cutiesunflower on Discord) Cowboy Hat.jpg|'Cowboy Hat' ♂ (Recommended by AwesomeAquamarine) Darker Yellow Top Hat Pose.png|'Darker Yellow Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Division Hat.png|'Division Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Mobizen4) GoldTopHat_Better.png|'Gold Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Engie49YT) Grassy Top Hat Pose 1.png|'Grassy Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by U4Again and Grasserina) Inverse Green Top Hat Pose.png|'Inverse Green Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Inverse Yellow Top Hat Pose.png|'Inverse Yellow Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Grassy ❤️ on Discord) Karaoke_Top_Hat.png|'Karaoke Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by OCremaker2000) Leafy Top Hat Pose.png|'Leafy Top Hat' ♀ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Light Inverse Top Hat Pose.png|'Light Inverse Top Hat' ♀ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Light Orange Top Hat Pose.png|'Light Orange Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Mad Top Hat Pose 1.png|'Mad Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by MrMenCentral) Magic Top Hat.jpg|'Magic Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by AwesomeAquamarine) Magic Top Hat pose.png|'Magic Top Hat' (Minh) ♀ (Recommended by Ceruglyphy) Th (4) kindlephoto-120624819.jpg|'Marlin Jr' ♂ (Recommended by MrPokemonMeme) Th (3) kindlephoto-120596177.jpg|'Marlin's Hat' ♂ (Recommended by MrPokemonMeme) Untitled_1_54.png|'Maroon Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Engie49YT) Untitled_1_56.png|'Matrix Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Engie49YT) Mud Top Hat Pose.png|'Mud Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Cutiesunflower) Naily Hat Pose.png|'Naily Hat' ♀ (Recommended by Derpyunikitty on Discord) Rap Hat Pose 1.png|'Rap Hat' ♂ (Recommended by TheRobloxianGuy67) Seizure Hat Pose.gif|'Seizure Hat' ♂ (Recommended by Grasserina on Discord) Sky Blue Top Hat Pose.png|'Sky Blue Top Hat' ♂ (Recommended by A FANDOM user) Shy Top Hat.png|'Shy Top Hat' ♀ (Recommended by MCCakeDerpTV) Spooky_Hat_icon.png|'Spooky Hat' ♀ (Recommended by BGGAMING Deluxe) Willy Wonka Hat Pose 1.png|'Willy Wonka Hat' ♂ (Recommended by BrownFamily1108) Category:Blog posts